Do we find a way to be together?
by Niley11thJune06
Summary: That's me Miley, happy!, before my mother falls in love all over again and my live was over because of that.. And now I live in a family with for guys in it and I could really be happier without that.. I own nothing about this strory.. This is based on a story that already exist.. but I did a few changes and yhees.. Niley
1. I loose my freedom

**Do we find a way to be together?**

**…**

**That's me Miley,  
happy!,  
before my mother falls in love all over again  
and my live was over because of that..  
And now I live in a family with for guys in it  
and I could really be happier without that..**

I own nothing about this strory..  
This is based on a story that already exist..  
but I did a few changes and yhees..

**…**

**Chapter 1  
…**

**"The one in wich I loose my freedom"  
…**

I placed a camera in front of me and started recording.

"Hey demi, how are you doing in UK then, oh maaan!", I kissed the camera, "I miss you so much"

"Hello demi here's tish" my mum suddenly interrupt me..

I looked grimly at her and ask "Mom don't you wanna date that guy right know?"

My mom looked at me with a very big smile and said "The dating is over"

"it's okey, don't be sad, anyways he doesn't look good with you" I replied with a sad voice.

She doesn't gave me an answer, but she bend down to the camera and asked" Do you met you're guest family yet?, I hope they are fine"

"MOM!" I yelled at her. But she didn't get it and called my brother braison to come over and say hello to demi.

I let out a loud gasp took the camera and looked me in to the bathroom.

"So Demi listen carefully, my mom has apparently ended her relationship with that strange man, and is now in her *we are doing fine after the breakup* mood" I said giggeling, " I am sorry for you girl, man… I mean you live in a big guest family, is there something more worse?" I asked into the camera.

"Miley are you ready know?, we want to leave" I heard my mom calling for me. So I said goodbye to Demi and run downstairs..

The only good thing on mom's relationships is, that after every breakup we're going to a Chinese Restaurant.

"Cyrus, we reserves a table for six persons." I heard my mom. Whats up I mean we are only three why did mom reserved a table for lady leaded us to our table.  
"Mom, are there more people coming?" I asked her  
"My Boyfriend" she admits  
"But I thought it's over" I added  
"Why do you think it's over?" she said with a curious face.  
"You said the dating's over… this is not gonna be something real?, I said whining

Then I heard a man calling for my mom, my mom suddenly turnend around and greeted him with a kiss. He greeted all of us expect me… Wheni turned around I saw two kids standing right next to him.. so the names must be Joe and Nick because my mum said those names.  
"Miley" I heard moms boyfriend , he wanted do shake my hand but I pulled away

"Hey I am Joe",the older boy said, and then the other said "Hey whats up I am Nick",

So we eated at the table and then mom and her announced that they want us moving together..  
So we kids all looked up and Joe was choking his cola out.. The first thing I did was standing up and leaving as fast as possible then I saw that Braison followed me and Nick and Joe talking to their dad.

"Everything Ok?", braison asked me..

"Yheaa sure.. mom wan't to move in with a guy, and didn't asked me… should ther be something….. expect war!" I informed him.

"Please, don't do that", I heard Braison.. "Miley come on please be nice"  
So agreed and thought this wil never work out..

So we returned back to the restaurant and I acted like I was happy.. *I should become an actress* I whispered to myself.. braison heard it and shaked his head.. three weeks, then it's over

While I was sitting on a couch in our new apartment I told Demi into the camera that 3 weeks are over and they are still together .. And then I heard my new "dad" talking to my mom and braison told me yesterday that he's a cop and I should act nice around Joe and Nick..

"Kids do you already picked a room?" my mom asked us..

We all run upstairs and Nick and Braison took the best room so Joe and I were left.. There were 2 doors but when we entered and turned around we see each other because the wall in the middle of the room was missing.. So we need to share a room.. but that's not that big deal because Joe isn't at home most of the time..

So when I leaved my room, Nick did the same and said "morning potato?" I mean really potatos?

After I while i tried to make a wall with towels in my room, but then Nick entered and said something about rules, and that his my brother and that I should wear normal clothes otherwise he's gonna be mad..?  
He's such an idiot.! I comment..

In the afternoon Nick was doing something outside so I wanted do go outside sunbathing.. When I took my clothes off expect for my bikini. He looked up and run toward me..  
"Miley what are you wearing?" he yelled at me.. "do you wanna provocate me, when the neighbours gonna see you soo….. youre gonna get the problems not me.. then he turned around and walked into the house.

My mom's gonna cook us something.. omg she can't to this.. she never never cooked something for us.. So when she finished we were eating a burned something..

After that I walked back to my and joes room..  
"Joe what are you doing", I asked him  
"I was hoping that everything is gonna be how it was and you guys should move out.." He said angrily..

So on the next day I went out then I saw Nick alone just standing there.. but i just walked away from him..

"Do it", Nick told his friend. (Let's call him Logan)  
Logan followed Miley touched her ass said something about that's his place he wanna know all ladies..  
so in that moment nick was staying not far from them..  
So miley called him for help.. he went to them and helped her.. but clearly she didn't know that this was all planed…  
She thanked Nick a hundred times… because she really was scared what could happen if he wasn't there to help..

In the evening we all expect "dad" sat in the living room and watched TV.. When he arrived he had a picture with him and said look Nick here's a picture off you and Logan.. I took it and regonize that guy on the picture he's the one that touched my ass… " Do you know him?", I screamed at Nick, "You are an Idioot!" and then I leaved the room and went straight to my mom..  
"mom I want to go back home"

Because I didn't kno where to go I went back to our old apartment,, but me found me.. She promised me that nothings gonna chance, but there are so many things that already changed.. but she's right some things will ever be the same..

In the evening mom and "dad" had a speech about we need to start all over.. and that everyone needs to help in the kichten "you too nick" he added..  
So we starded over as a new family and took a picture..

And Nick apologized about the thing earlier.. but I declined..

So i wanted to try another Story and I had nothing to do today so I decided to make this one..?  
Like it?  
I promise thi sis gonna be a Niley.. But i don't wanted a relationship in the beginning.  
so maybe there's niley in the next chapter. ;P  
Im gonna update once a week, maybe twice.

Niley11thJune06


	2. I want a brother

**…**

**Chapter 2  
…**

**(A/N Whenever Miley talks to Demi she talk into the camera..)  
**

**MILEYS POV**

Hey demi, your cheerleader program sound funny, my holidays are pretty good too, with joe you can have soo much fuun.. I said sarcastic into the camera while getting up.  
Nick and I stopped our fight because we are mature…

"Mornig idiot", I said when I passed him.

"Morning bitch"

Yhea about my mom.. you're right.. I should be happy for her.. I mean she's not the youngest anymore, and she found a guy who likes her a lot and when nobody's at home I spend a lot of time with my friends

"Braison wanna watch a movie?

"nope, I'am leaving with Nick." He shouted from downstairs

"betrayer.. and he lived with me for the past years", I said more to me.. so I catched the camera..

"Demi I was lying, i have no friends around here, they're all in holidays, i… have… no… friends…,well.." , I took a look to the TV..  
" I have sarah jessica parker, but she never calls me" then I stopped the recording..

When mum returned from work, I was still lying on the couch.

"miley are you on that couch since this morning?"

"Noo, I already where at the fridge"

While I was talking with mom, joe walked in and then he walked to the kitchen

"Whats with Joe, spend some time with him, maybe you can become friends." She said when she sat next to me.

When I looked up I saw Joe walking around and searching for something and then he grabbed the phone and called "dad"

"we are really different I mean common he's a guy"

mum said I should talk with him and I gave her a really confused look..  
joe was still on the phone.

When he finished the call I asked him if he want to watch sex and the city with me, and all he answered was : noo.  
mom was watching us and I could see her smile drop when she hear the answer from joe…  
"That's the begin from a very good friendship" I said..

* * *

I was sitting in the kitchen and my mom leaned next to the fridge. I made a list with pro and contra about me and joe.. the most or I mean everything was on the contra list… so joe and I have nothing in common… well we are both humens but that's the only thing  
In that moment joe walked him and my mom greeted him.. if looks could kill, my mom should be dead. So I took another slip from my tea so I don't have to speak to him..

"Miley!" I heard my mom… and joe leaved the room and "dad" entered"

"Hello Dad how are you?" I asked him and the leaved the kitchen and all I heard was something abot me and if I took some drugs or something.

"Did you saw Nick?" he asked

In that moment mom jumped up and reached for a diary on the fridge.. "He's out" she said while searching for the right side " he's got a girlfriend, I found it when I cleaned up"

"Selena.., since when dou you clean up"

* * *

**NICKS POV**

I was hanging around with Logan and Braison and I was busy with cheking out Selena, she's a very poplar girl at school.. I heard Logan that he thinks she's cute and I quikly responded with a yes so I could I continue to stare at Selena.. a while later Braison said I should go and talk to her, I mean he's younger than me why should I listen to him so I didn't replied to him, when I looked back to Sel I saw her smiling to me and my smile grew even wider

* * *

**MILEY POV  
**  
I stood next to the door that seperates me from mine and Joe's room and my mom stood next to me.. she begged me to speak with Joe. So I took a deep breath and entered the room.  
When I opened the door I wasen't able to speak because Joe was sitting on his table and the only thing he said was.. what the hell dou you want?. I didn't now what to say so I turned around and leaved the room.. I saw mom still standing there and she whispered about that I am an idiot… thanks moom -.-  
So after that we both went downstairs and dad and mom started fighting about a noodle mashiene, becaue he wanted to sell it and she wanted to keep it..soon Nick and Braison entered the room and Braison said to mom that he can't go to toilet when there's pizza on everydays eating list… So when we all satted down dad and mom where smiling like hell and Nick looked at them confused..

"why are you smiling like that.- " he asked

"why didn't you mention anything about your girlfriend?" they both answered with a huge smile

"girlfriend?"

"you've got a girlfiend?, how much do you pay her", I quikly disturbed the conservation

and then Nick whispered something to Braion I f he told them about the girl?  
briason said loudly enugh to her "about the girl you cant talk with..?"

"'he's shy" dad said " like me when I saw Tish in the body shop.."

"what are you doing in the body shop?", Nick asked his dad

"depilatory crème" I said and the I saw Nick smiling at my joke.. "Hey don't laugh at my joke's make your owns" our family conservation kept going until joe interrupted us harsh

"It's really nice that you called me for dinner, THANKS A LOT"  
It's okey I need to go to school anyways..

We've got hoildays and he was going to school because he wanted too. Then I hear dmy mom telling him I like to go to school with him and he shoul help me out..

"It works good with you too" I hate my mom I really hate her sometimes

* * *

**NICKS POV  
**  
I was laying on the couch when I heard dad "well are you thinking about her don't you.?"  
Then the doorbell helped me out of this situation.. dad went to the door and opend it..

"I am here cause of the noodle mashine" I heard a well known voice saying

"Ah come on in"

I get up and sat on the couch and gazed at the door and soon dad entered with sel.

"Nick common show Selena how it works

"Whats on"? I asked and then dad kicked me into the kitchen and closed the door..

"do you cook a lot" sel asked me..

"nope that a women thing" I didn't saw that the door was opend and dad kept am eye on our conservation..

"but you would cook for a romantic date?

"No why- and then dad burst in and said" yheeeees he's a totall- I interrupten him

"no if I got a date I would go into the cinema and I would'nt pay for the tickets because I don't know I f she would let me do it…

"I am sorry" dad says to selena and I leaved the room and dad followed me

"you are an idiot! Do you really mean she falls in love with you if you talk to her in that way.?" He was mad really mad

" That's me.. girls want some bad boys" in that moment sel wakled in."

She said goodbye and I get up into my room.. I am an idiot then I pulled out my phone and started staring at a photo from her

* * *

**MILEY POV  
**  
"how was it"..Joe and I had a fight earlyer and mom is asking me how I am doing…  
I really hate her sometimes.  
" I really don't get it what where you thinking abot me and joe as friend!? I screamed at her and the I leaved..

I entered the bath with ma camera in my hand and started talking " Hey demi, at the beginning I was happy that Joe didn't want to talk with me, but somehow I feel guilty.. am I really a bitch sometimes? Then I heard sneeze, I quikly got up and pulled the looked into the corner of the bathroom and saw Joe sitting there.. "Where you listenig to me!?" I asked him mad

"stop filmimg me, I was here before you were so leave, and why do you tell everything to demi, imean she can't aswer you right know..  
And your mother really thinks that we could be friends..

"yhea I know she's really stupid. And then I saw a smile on Joe's face.

"I am leaving anyway" joe said, "and don't stop me"

* * *

**NICKS POV  
**  
I was playing the guitar when I heard dad knocking on my door…

I opened the door and my bed fell on the floor.. and he's a cop.. I would say world biggest loser cop

"what do you want dad?"

"write a letter to her..

"Whaaaat?

When he leaved the door I sat down and started do write my felling in the paper until the paper was full, but then Logan enterd and I tossed the paper into the trash

* * *

**MILEYS POV  
**  
When I woke up Joe wasen't in his bed and I found his necklace next to my bed and a letter:  
If you gonna miss me.  
So I got up and looked for him but I didn't found him, but I remebered a few things that he said to me.

I was eating my breakfast when mom asked me were Joe is

"I don't care where he is, oh post is here" and I ran off I almost bumped into selena who was in our garden…  
I ran to the bus station and saw the bus taking off

"No, don't leave Joe"

"What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice behind me, when I turned around I saw Joe standing there.. "come Joe let's go home" I grabbed his things before he could say a word and he followed me..

* * *

**NICKS POV  
**  
"Nick you've got a visitor" I heard dad. I opened my eyes and saw sel satnding in my room.. in my roooooom

"Nick I am sorry I said this harsh things" sel said and kissed my cheek

"Hey whats up here" Logan asked because he woke up at the noises

i didn't kno what to say so I just stood there..  
"I am sorry sel but I did'nt wrote that letter.. I was to proud to tell Logan the truth so I lied to her

...

i know not much Niley in it.. but it will happen soon. :P  
Promise

...

Niley11thJune06


	3. I got drunk

**…  
Chapter 3**

Sorry i tried writing from a normal POV so i don't have to change between  
Miley, NIck and her Family..

Miley's in the bed, she just woke up and started talking to Demi. " Hy Demi, I am recording live from mine and Joe's room,we lately had a fight but he's still here with me" she sat next to him and filmed her and him, Joe had a really mad face on…

"This is the last time I say this, I am not gonna swim with you" Joe said while looking up to the camera

I breathed out, " This was Miley Cyrus with the News" and then She throw the cam away

She was still sitting next to Joe and begged him to go swimming with her because she had kept him from running away and now he should act like a brother and do something with his sister..

"What about the game chess (?)" he said

She gave him the most confused look ever and said "definitly not"

I while later he was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper, because She had nothing to do she sat next to him with the remote controller in her hands and turned the TV on.. He pushed the newspaper away and watched TV..

"We can go clubbing" Miley suddenly said, walked to the kitchen grabbed a cup of tea and went back, and then she saw Joe dancing. she laughed and drunk her tea

So later that day Joe and her were up in their room and they were looking for an outfit for both of us..  
Mom gave me some tipps about what I should wear and what not because I have flat boobs.. I mean were did I get them from.. and Joe was still here, he didn't want to listen to our conservation but mom yheaaa she's mom. An hour later we were finish and went downstairs to grab our jackets and then we leaved.

"Your mother is not normal" Joe said

"She is" I answered and we were about to leave our garden then we saw Nick standing there

"Where are you going to" he asked

"Clubbing"

"Your not gonna go nowhere..!" he said with a harsh voice and stood in front of me

"You have no rights to speak like that with me" I said, turned around and walked away from a confused Nick.. Joe couldn't stop laughing., 'cause. No one talks like that with Nick

So when we got to the first club there where a lot of people in there..  
We walked to the Bar like cool peoples

And then a voice said: "Want some alcohol? Here we go"

* * *

Nick grabbed his jacket and was ready to leave, in that moment dad walked in, I quickly hugged him and reached for the door.  
I was already on my way outside but stopped because I heard Dad and Tish talking about how many teenagers disappeared after a club visit.. so now I am really worried..

So the guy offered Joe and me some shots and leaded us to a table, we drinked a lot or should I say I drunk a lot, and I didn't found Joe anymore.. after a while I was so drunk that I danced with a stranger guy and soon I fell on top of him since I couldn't stand straight anymore. He grabbed me and leaded us to his car he was about to pull me in the car 'cause he wanted to bring me home..

"Didn't you learn how you should act around girls" I heard a well known voice and then I saw Nick walking towards me. He slapped the guy, grabbed me and then carried me on his shoulders the whole way home.. I was so drunk that I even touched and slapped his ass, yes me Miley slapped his ass..

* * *

The next day when i woke up Miley was lying on the floor and then I saw my body, covered with some hand writing in all colours I freaked out..

I grabbed my robe and walked downstairs into the kitchen and my family was sitting there and eating breakfast..  
Why is everyone observing me like I am an criminal..  
what happen yesterday?,  
shiit I can't even remember a-  
o my gooosh now I can remember some things..  
I really felt akward so I just stood up and left my family.

I went to the bathroom and- "oo my gooosh I slapped his ass.."Miley said to herself

Then Joe enterd the bathroom and hold a speech..  
that I am to young and I should't drink and things like that.  
Joe was right I need some rules., but mom won't give me some 'cause she lives rules free..So I need to provocate her.. but how…  
I wnt down and talked to my mum, or I mean I yelled at her.. It was her fault that I am in this state now.. that I drinked to much and yees that's all her fault

* * *

soon mom had enough about my behavor so she gave me 10 rules and I exchanged a look with her, and I was really happy about that.. I run upstairs and showed them to Joe

The next day she woke me up really early in the morning said I should clean up my room and then I need to go downstairs to help her clean up the kitchen as soon as we are finish with breakfast..

"You can clean my room too" Nick said amused

"Sure thing" Miley said with a fake big smile..

I pushed mom into my room and wanted her to change this stupid rules..  
…yes I know I was happy about them, but now, come on they are really stupid..  
I even can't go out anymore..  
she agreed but we had a little fight about that.  
But in the end I was really happy that I have a mom like her. ;P

but I wrote two new rules. ;

No alcohol until I am 18 and  
mom's okey how she is.. and it was my fault that I came drunken home..

* * *

we levead my room and went downstairs.

Joe was already sitting on the couch and Nick and Braison came in,  
I caught me on staring at Nick ass..  
in that moment he turned around,

I quickly looked up and started taking with Joe 

...

...Sorry sorry...

...

Niley11thJune06


	4. I can't find new friends

**…**

**Chapter 4**

**...**

I can't find new friends

...

Miley was in her the bed talking to Demi, "Hey Demi you should be happy that you are in the UK, holidays over and school begins today, but that isn't a reason to get up, My mom who's a pain in the neck lately see's it differently"  
And then she's was already there in my room.

"Mom get out of here"

"Miley you're gonna love your new school"

"But mom I had a really good school with friends but now 'cause we moved in with your lover I can't go there anymore because it's to far away."  
Mom pulled my shorts down and when I opened my eyes I saw Nick and Joe looking at me with the toothbrush in their mouth.  
I rapidly pulled up my Jeans.

"MOM!"

"You've got Nick and Joe, they gonna show you around in your new school.. right guys?"  
but they both shaked their head and went out the door.

My mom said that I am right I should't go to school 'cause I can't find any new friends..  
oooh she got me I grabbed my t-shirt and went downstairs.  
Got my lunch and reached for the door.

"Hey Demi you're live with me, my first day in my new school" Miley turned the camera around and showed her the place, "and now excuse me, I am looking for some new friends..

"Nick where are the normal peoples around here?" I asked him curious  
and then Logan appeared.  
"No where" he said.

* * *

When I walked into my new class I tought, why why aren't there any normal people in here , they are such freaks, so I sat alone in the back.. omg I am even in the same class as Nick..

"Morning everyone" I heard the teacher and I was looking for a pen, and then my pencilcase fell down.. I didn't saw that there was a guy who entered the room, I reached for the pen but he stood on it, and the pen broke..

"HEY!" I yelled at him, he said sorry and gazed into my eyes

"Ehm who are you anyways" I heard the teacher asking me..

"I am Miley, the new one" and everyone turned around to face me but you now the usual Nick didn't.

"But you are not on my list" she said

"That good so I can leave" I grabbed my things and started walking  
"Everyone's a shit here", then I slapped Nicks shoulder  
"nope you are an idiot" then i walked out the classroom,  
I didn't saw that the guy who destroyed my pen was observing me..

* * *

I was sitting in my room talking to Demi an then I heard my mom "Miley" and soon she stood in my room..  
"Sorry Mum.. I go to school tomorrow" Miley said

"Honey what happened?, nothing mum and do you met some new friends?" she asked

I grabbed the phone and talked into it, 'cause I don't want a speech about I can't find friends so I talked to ….. aaah oh I need a name.. what about Emily.

"Yhea emiliy you invited me over that's really nice to hear, hmhm yees sure" ,  
I saw mom smiling  
So after that she cooked some food and then she gave me some to bring it to Emiliy my new "friend" and she said I should' come home until twelve..

I was walking around it the city with the basket full of food.. where can I go.. I don't have friends so I ate chips, ooh its 6pm what should I do until 12pm?

So later that evening I was hanging around with some beggars at the restaurant, I told them everything about that I can't find some friend, that I lied to mum..  
I didn't saw that Nick appeared he watched me and then walked away..

* * *

I saw Miley hanging with some strange mens I thought she's out visiting some new friend.. I watched her a while and then walked away..

When I got home I run to the kitchen and ate I was really hungry..

"Tish how much money did you gave Miley?, 'cause I saw her with some beggars, and then we are the loseryou know?"  
Tish gave me this really really confuesed look

I was still with thos eguys and we were about to sing a song and then I saw mom. She greeted them and brought me home..  
She asked why I was lying..  
I told her that I am feeling good when I am lonely, I don't want some new friends

* * *

The Next day at school I wanted to enter my classroom, but the guy who broke my pen was in my way.. I think his name's Liam

Later that day I was alone in my room singing my song then I heard a doorbell, so I reached for the door and saw Liam standing there..( I did'nt know that he's a patient from my mom, 'cause Mileys mom is a therapist) I shut the door but he didn't go so I opened it again he pulled me out of his way and walked into our house..

"You are weird, but I got a present for you" he said

I love presents but I can't tell him that so I go with "I hate presents"  
He stared at me and I said "Okee show me"  
Then he walked to the couch and gave me my broken pen.  
I heard the door and then I say  
"Go now." I pulled him out the door and then my mom appeared, I gave her a quick kiss..

* * *

Liam and I spended a lot time together because we have a lot in common (Miley didn't know that he knows everything about her' cause of her mom), so we two became really good friends..

We two where in my room but then mom knocked on the door and he covered him under my bed.. mom set besides me but she didn't sat long there.. I didn't know that she saw his shoes, so she said goodbye was about to leave but then she recognizes he's shoes, but she didn't say nothing..  
So he get up and said goodbye.

"Liam you should go home now" Miley said and he walked out the house

"Liam" he heard a familiar voice.. "Don't tell Miley that you are a patient of mine.. it's better that way, and she seems happy with you" Tish said and then left..

* * *

****  
The next day when I went downstairs to grab my lunch I heard the phone from my mom, so I picked up and hear he was on the line.. and he wanted to change their meeting..  
"Wait eeh who's in the Line?" Miley asked

"Its Liam"

yes you get it right Liam is moms patient…

"mom I tought he's my friend!" I yelled at her and runned outside next to Joe.

"Joe I hate my live"

...

Sorry about the short chapters..  
It's really hard to write what you want to on paper...  
so and i am a new writer..  
and i am not english  
so i am really really sorry..

please review. ;P

...

Niley11thJune06


	5. Justin falls in love with my family

**…  
Chapter 5**

**...**

Justin falls in love with my family

...

"Hey Demi, do you know what my mother did?",I just finished my shower so I was standing in the bathroom."She gave Justin money that's why he became friends with-"

i heard a (cough) from my mom 'cause she was in the bathroom too

"Okey, she didn't gave him money… but I bet she would do that, at any rate I never gonna speak with her anymore" then I turned the cam off and walked past her into the leaving room and saw Dad and Joe staring at the food, and Nick was sitting on a chair and eating eeh pizza I guess.

"Why aren't you guys eating?, why are you staring at the food instead of eating it?"

"Why are you asking" they both said

okeee it's not my problem, miley leave them alone so I left and heard dad calling for Nick

"Nick how's the food?" he asked

* * *

When I opened the fridge door and grabbed a cold drink

"Should I cook something for you miley?" my mom asked me

"Are we at the point, when we pretend that nothing happened?" I asked

"Do you know what he said in therapie" Tish there's a really cute girl in my class, she's new, but I dunno how to speak to her"

"no. nooo mum you're not telling the truth

"Whatever you say" and then mom leaved me alone in the kitchen

* * *

I was in my room searching for the picture with me and Justin on it, when I finally found it I took a long look at it.. oh no I lost a really good friend,, and besides my only one..  
oh crap I need to go to school

I sat in the classroom ans wanted to apologiez to Justin, but I don't know how, when he sat next to me I looked up and wanted to say sorry but I couldn't' say a word so I just grabbed my rubber and played with it..

"Yeah" I heard him

"What Yhea"

"I accept the apology" what apology?, but

"okey that good" I said with a smile

So Justin and I spened the break together and I told Demi everything about him, and I even showed her a photo from him, I was really happy with him  
he wanted to take a look at the video I made and he started it at the wrong site.. because I said : Something mean about Justin, and I need to be lovely to him 'cause he's in therapie…  
So we started the next fight..

At home I cooked spaghetti and Joe stood behind me and helped me a bit..

"I am home" I heard my mom

"sooooo" she said

"yhees I had a fight with him… mom why is he even in therapie?"

"I cant talk abou this" mom quikly responded

"Does he have problem with his family"

"yhea" it's the only thing I got out from her

* * *

Next day at school I wanted to talk to Justin, but he saw me first and run into the boys toilet..  
I wanted to enter and then Logan said.. "This is-

"I know" I said pulled him a way and slipped into the toilet.

"Go away" he yelled, then I got on my knees and looked down trought.. omg

"Are you crazy!?" Nick opened the toilet door, "Did you saw something?" I shook my head, but I saw him naked eeew.. Then he walked out

"Justin I am sorry" he came out the door

"okeey I am sorry too, I overreacted" and after school he came home with me and we studied together.

"I need to go to toilet he said"

1 minute passed  
2..  
3...  
4...  
5...  
10 miuntes passed and he wasen't back where is he, I got up and went downstairs and saw Justin helping my mother in the kitchen.. I tought he was on the toilet..

"hey miley" he said.. "let's go upstairs, wanna watch a movie?"  
So we went upstairs and watched a movie I was laying on he's knees  
He grabbed me pushed me on the bed and started tickeling me.. hes face was really near mine

"Do you stay here, until I fell to sleep?" I asked him. He nooded

As soon as she fell to sleep I left her.

...

soooooo this isn't what i wanted..

really really short chapter..

...

SOOORRRY!

...

Niley11thJune06


	6. I've got Secrets

**…  
Chapter 6**

**...**

I've got Secrets

...

"Morning Demi, thanks for your Video respond cant believe that you got yourself a boyfriend, and then he's a Britain, I love their accent, and he's football play-" my mom enterd the room with a vacuum cleaner.  
"-mooom!, are you crazy it's seven o'clock in the morning..

" I gotta hurry up, need to be in the praxis in two hours" she said

* * *

Nich was watching TV then he heard the door bell so he reached for it.  
When he opened I saw him standing there

"Don't you got a home?" Nick asked him

"nope" Liam said

He pushed me out of his way and walked in, he took off his jacket and hung it up..  
Is he living here.. I mean this isn't his home.. I shooke my head and ingnored him

* * *

"Yhea Demi about your question.. Liam and I are really only friends, in that moment Liam walked in and observed me..  
okeii maybe it's because I am only in my underwear..

"Don't you think that Sex is overrated.. I mean in every teeny movie it's about Sex.. Friendship is much better..

Liam just stood there

"can you help me?" asked him "' cause I can't zip my zipper"

"Whaat" he shook he's head.. " eeh I mean yes friendship is a ve- very important … thing"

"Liam I need to tell you something" I turned around and faced him..  
"So lately we became really close, and we known each other well, and since Demi is in UK you're the-.. ", I moved nearer to his face " –The best friend ever" then I slapped his chest and turned around..

He's smile drop " Yhea best friend" and then mum called us for lunch..

* * *

"Miley do you got a new necklace?"

"Nope mom, eeh yes, but Liam got the same.."

"pffff … emberassing" Nick interrupted us

"It's it's like a wedding ring for best friend" I said to Nick..

"It's okey as long as there is no honey mood for best friend" he whispered  
"cause he's an idiot"

" I am feeling so sorry for you Nick"

"Pfff"

"Liam and I love each other"

And then I saw Nicks smile disappear and he stared at me with his nice —whatever..

* * *

Later that evening I remembered my conservation with Miley..

She got herself a necklace with that idiot.. whaaaaat  
And then she said this is like a wediing ring for friend.. yheaaaa whatever…

I didn't wanted answer the other questions but when she said she love him i I  
I stared at her and… I did nothing but my smile disappeared

* * *

In the school hallway I saw Miley talking to Liam, I know that he loved her cause a friend of his told me that…  
Logan and I hided ourselves and watched the whole Liam / Miley Situation.

"I think he will say I love-" I hear Logan

"I get it I get it,, but I don't want them together…"

"he's gonna kiss her " Nick was really nervous and he didn't know what to do, then he saw the fire alarm and pressed it.

* * *

When I runned out of the school 'cause of the fire alarm I saw Selena kissing Liam neck.. what the hell is going on.

"What do you got with that" I was pointing to sel

"Nothing Miley"

"Why didn't you tell me that you are in love with Sel"

"eeeh I am not, I need to goo

* * *

So when I get home I talked to Braison about Liam..

"No Braison that wasen't mean 'cause-" I heard the doorbell and run towards the door pulled it open..  
"Hey Liiiaaam how-" oh its you Nick

Why isn't Liam coming, he's always around me..  
So I phoned him and heard a well known voice:  
"Hey it's Sel, Liam is good, he talks only with me about his problem, get it, oke bye.."

* * *

"I placed the camera," Hey Demi, he's out with her, my life is- then dad came in..

"Hey miley what up with you.?, are you lovesick?, wanna talk"

"noooooooo! I am friendship sick, and now sure not with you"

I pushed him out of my room.. closed the door but opened it again

"Okey I wanna talk with you, but only because mom isn't around, but don't accept that I think your are my dad.

he wrote everything down on a paper that I told him.. "I need to analyze it" ( Remember he's a cop)  
"So you want Liam for yourself, and you say that this is friendship sick,  
the fact is.. you are in love with Liam"

"No I am not"

* * *

…

Nick was playing some silly video games and I sat next to him and mom..

"You're in love with Liam"

"moooooom! I am not"

* * *

****NICKS POV

What the hell is going on.. I was playing my video games then Miley sat next to me and her mother says that she is in love with that honk.. I stopped the game and I just looked at her…  
I can't believe it what is going on.. I was in my thoughts then I heard a knock.. I opened it and he was there..

"Miley here?" Liam asked

"Nope, she's sick"

"Can I see her" and he wanted to push me out of his way but I pushed him back

"No!, you can't" an then I closed the door

I was about to enter my room and then I heard Miley yelling at her mom that she isn't in love with Liam.. so I stopped and was very interested in their conservation after a while I've got an idea.. I lead Liam into Mileys room.. and then he started playing the guitar.. man he can't sing.. why can Miley listen to that shit anyways.. I would punch him really hard in his face.****

...

i suck at writing

...

but i am gonna finish this one...

...

sorry

...

Niley11thJune06


End file.
